Le fruit défendu
by A-Kabby-K
Summary: Durant la Missing Years Regina vit difficilement la perte de son fils cependant une personne arrive sans le savoir à lui faire reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie. (OS écrit pour un secret Santa sur le forum ouatfrance)


**Voici un petit OS que j'ai réalisé pour Belle French à l'occasion d'un Secret Santa organisé sur le forum ouatfrance.  
**

**Le prompt était : OutlawQueen, Pomme, Flèches, Miroir, Forêt, Palais**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Joyeuses fêtes à tous : D **

**Ps : Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic "Under" sachez qu'elle n'est pas du tout abandonnée bien au contraire, c'est juste que je manque de temps cette année car je prépare des concours et comme je m'étais engagé pour le secret santa qui devait être posté aujourd'hui je me suis concentrée sur ce texte. **

**Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur ;)**

Regina fit craquer sa nuque et essuya rageusement la larme qui s'était échappée de sa pupille. Depuis qu'Henry avait traversé la frontière de la ville et qu'elle était de retour dans la forêt enchantée, la reine avait l'horrible impression d'osciller entre désespoir et apathie. Il lui manquait comme personne ne lui avait jamais manqué. Elle se sentait complètement vide et malgré le soutien de Blanche et de Tink, elle n'arrivait pas à se projeter dans l'avenir sans son fils. Sans lui à ses côtés, elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Pas même à l'anéantissement de cette prétendue sœur.

Chaque matin, la jeune femme avait l'impression de s'éteindre un peu plus. Chaque lever de soleil ne faisait que rendre l'absence d'Henry plus insupportable que les jours précédents. Les souvenirs se faisaient moins nets dans son esprit. Le visage de son fils semblait s'effacer peu à peu de sa mémoire. Son rire n'était plus qu'un écho lointain au creux de son oreille. Son odeur n'était plus qu'un arôme évanescent qui n'avait de cesse de lui échapper.

Pour la mille et unième fois depuis son retour au château, Regina leva la main devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse et tenta de faire apparaître le visage de son fils. Le reflet se troubla un instant avant de ne laisser apparaître qu'un épais brouillard opaque. Sa raison lui criait que la limite de ses pouvoirs se trouvait à la frontière des mondes dépourvus de magie. Cependant son cœur s'accrochait désespérément à l'espoir qu'un jour, elle pourrait l'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.  
A défaut de pouvoir voir Henry, la reine se rabattit sur la seule chose qui réussissait parfois à lui tirer un sourire. Elle agita de nouveau la main et cette fois un paysage se dessina dans le reflet du miroir. Un rire d'enfant envahit la pièce et immédiatement Regina sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Un sourire éclatant sur le visage, Roland pataugeait au bord du lac qui bordait la forêt, ses petites mains frappant la surface de l'eau.

Sans quitter le petit garçon une seule seconde des yeux, la reine se laissa glisser légèrement contre le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira, attendrie par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle ne se lassait jamais de l'observer. Cela lui donnait d'une certaine façon l'impression d'être de nouveau avec son fils. Les cris de joie de l'enfant inondaient la pièce habituellement plongée dans un silence empreint de tristesse. Il était en quelque sorte devenu sans le savoir, son petit rayon de soleil. Il était la seule chose qui lui donnait un peu d'espoir, ou du moins la seule chose qu'elle s'autorisait à apprécier.

En effet, en réalité il n'était pas le seul être humain à avoir attiré l'attention de la reine. Une autre personne avait en quelque sorte réussit à piquer sa curiosité mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Une autre personne dont la seule présence réussissait à raviver la flamme que le départ d'Henry avait soufflé sur son passage.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre à son miroir son utilité première, Regina aperçut l'enfant se mettre à courir tout en riant à gorge déployée. Elle se redressa légèrement sur son siège, intriguée et distingua progressivement ce qui avait provoqué la fuite du petit garçon. Son père, torse nu, fondait sur lui les bras écartés en poussant des grognements dignes d'une bête féroce. Regina détourna instantanément les yeux et sentit ses joues la brûler. La vision de l'homme, si brève soit-elle, lui avait contracté brutalement l'estomac et elle se maudit intérieurement pour cette réaction inappropriée. Le regard rivé sur le sol, elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure sans oser relever les yeux vers le miroir.

Depuis leur première rencontre, elle avait ressenti une sorte d'attraction qu'elle ne s'était pas expliquée sur le moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de lui jeter de furtifs coups d'œil dès qu'il se trouvait dans les parages. Le voleur, arrogant comme il était, ne se privait d'ailleurs pas de le lui faire remarquer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ce qui les entrainait inévitablement dans des joutes verbales interminables, au cours desquelles Regina soupçonnait certaines personnes de compter les points.

Dans un premier temps, elle s'était contentée de refouler cette attirance presque magnétique qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Or les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsqu'elle avait réalisé à qui elle avait réellement affaire. Une simple attirance physique aurait été simple à gérer, notamment parce qu'elle était bien trop désespérée pour penser à de quelconques occupations charnelles. Malheureusement pour elle, ce qui la liait à cet homme -ce bandit de grand chemin- était d'un tout autre niveau.  
Un soir, alors que leurs perpétuelles disputes avaient sans raison, laissées place à un moment de confidence inattendu, elle l'avait vu ! Ce foutu tatouage ! Ce foutu lion dessiné à l'encre noire qu'elle s'était efforcé d'éradiquer de sa mémoire durant toutes ces années. Une fois de plus elle avait fui et depuis lors, elle n'avait de cesse de se montrer encore plus véhémente et désobligeante chaque fois qu'elle devait lui adresser la parole.

Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait apercevoir les silhouettes onduler au rythme de leurs jeux dans le reflet du miroir. Sans réussir à se contrôler, Regina laissa son regard remonter peu à peu pour finalement le poser sur le voleur. Il lançait son fils dans l'eau sous les encouragements de ce dernier qui réclamait à chaque fois un peu plus de hauteur que pour son saut précédent.

Après quelques minutes, Roland s'élança en direction d'un arbre qui bordait le lac et qui offrait un meilleur point de saut que les épaules de son père. Alors même qu'elle avait à l'origine commandé au miroir de lui montrer le petit garçon, le reflet ne le suivit pas et le champs de vision resta centré sur Robin. Ce dernier se laissa un instant couler entièrement puis émergea de nouveau des flots en plaquant en arrière ses cheveux humides. Regina déglutit difficilement tandis que son regard suivait avec une attention toute particulière les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient délicatement sur son torse nu. A cet instant, elle aurait tout donner pour être l'une d'entre elles. Pour toucher ce corps aux allures de divinités grecques.

Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites tandis qu'elle les imaginait envelopper les larges épaules de l'homme avant de les faire doucement glisser sur ses pectoraux et de s'y blottir ne serait-ce que pour une fraction de seconde. Des images plus voluptueuses les unes que les autres prenaient vie dans son esprit et elle eu bientôt l'impression d'être étouffée par la chaleur qui émanait de son propre corps.

Regina l'observa s'éloigner du rivage grâce à quelques mouvements de brasse avant de se laisser aller en arrière afin d'être porté par la légère houle provoquée par une douce brise d'été. Les yeux clos, le corps emporté par les flots, il laissa échapper un profond soupir de bien être. Ce son sembla raisonner en elle et lui provoqua un violent frisson. Elle se mordit la lèvre en l'imaginant gémir ainsi au creux de son oreille.

Complètement subjuguée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, Regina eu l'impression de recevoir une douche froide lorsque la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Elle bondit instantanément de son siège et découvrit Blanche-neige ainsi que son époux arme au poing.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » souffla Regina à la fois médusée et indisposée par l'irruption du couple.

« Regina ! Ta porte était verrouillée, tu ne répondais pas j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose...j'ai... », commença à s'expliquer la princesse avant de s'interrompre brusquement, le regard braqué sur le miroir.

Regina sentit son sang se glacer. Le miroir ! Robin ! D'un geste de la main elle fit disparaître le reflet et chercha désespérément une remarque acerbe afin de stopper le sourire mielleux qui prenait naissance sur les lèvres de la princesse. Malheureusement, l'embarras qui lui empourprait les joues l'empêchait de réfléchir librement et de façon cohérente.

« Je...je le surveille. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance c'est un voleur ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs vérifier qu'aucun de tes bijoux n'aient disparu ! », tenta-t-elle de se justifier, consciente de la faiblesse de sa répartie.

« Je le ferai... », assura Blanche en la fixant longuement avec un large sourire ironique qui témoignait du peu de crédit qu'elle apportait aux propos de la reine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? », demanda-t-elle froidement afin de clore cette discussion plus qu'embarrassante.

« Les fées sont rentrées ! Blue a demandé à ce qu'on organise une réunion afin de nous faire part de leurs découvertes ! », répondit David en se rapprochant avant de poser une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Regina le toisa un instant puis acquiesça d'une signe de tête les lèvres pincées.

« J'y serai ! », lâcha-t-elle en agitant négligemment la main pour leur indiquer qu'elle en avait terminé avec eux.

Elle se retourna et fit mine de s'intéresser aux différentes fioles qui trônaient sur sa coiffeuse. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les deux idiots échanger un regard amusé dans le miroir en face d'elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Lorsque la porte se referma, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil et plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?! Comment avait elle pu se laisser envahir par de telles émotions face à cet homme ?! Blanche n'avait pas été dupe mais la reine savait que s'entêter à nier ne ferait que conforter la princesse dans son idée. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer les regards de Tinkerbell au prochain dîner et cela la mettait en rage. Comme à son habitude la princesse ne serait pas capable de garder sa langue dans sa poche et cette histoire risquait de remonter aux oreilles du principal intéressé avant même le coucher du soleil. Regina laissa échapper un profond soupir de frustration et frappa violemment du poing sur le rebord de la coiffeuse. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. De lui faire quitter le château au plus vite avant que les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir en sa présence ne deviennent réellement incontrôlables.

Les jours, les semaines et finalement les mois étaient passés sans que l'histoire du miroir ne lui soit revenue aux oreilles. Blanche-neige avait peut être retenue les leçons de son passé , ou bien était-elle tout simplement plus crédule que la reine se l'était imaginée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'idée que cette histoire ait pu être étouffée dans l'œuf lui avait apporté un certain soulagement. De plus, le sort semblait avoir enfin tourné en sa faveur. En effet quelques semaines après ce malencontreux épisode, Robin et ses hommes avaient décidé de lever le camp. Le groupe de Merry Men s'était porté volontaire pour parcourir les différents royaumes afin de prévenir un maximum de personnes du retour des disparus ainsi que de rassembler ceux qui avaient pu se retrouver isolés lorsque le nuage s'était dissipé.

Dans un premier temps, la reine s'était félicitée de ce départ. Certes Robin avait été volontaire mais elle avait réussit à convaincre Blanche et son imbécile de mari de les laisser partir malgré la menace que représentait Zelena et sa horde de singes volants pour quiconque s'éloignait du château. Cependant, dans un deuxième temps, la reine n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de manque. Pas du voleur à proprement parlé, mais surtout de cette relation faite de railleries et de joutes verbales enflammées. Les réunions étaient devenues fades et ennuyeuses. Les repas quant à eux ressemblaient de plus en plus à des baby shower au fur et à mesure que le ventre de Blanche s'arrondissait. En définitive, la seule chose qui lui permettait de se sentir en vie malgré l'absence d'Henry avait à son tour disparu.

Alors certains soirs, lorsque le château semblait être plongé dans un sommeil éternel et que le silence se faisait roi, Regina s'installait de nouveau devant son miroir et s'autorisait pour quelques minutes à y contempler le reflet du voleur. Comme elle, il veillait tard et elle le trouvait la plupart du temps assis auprès du feu, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Leurs chamailleries lui manquaient-elles autant qu'à elle ? Se doutait-il qu'elle passait de longs moments à détailler chaque trait de son visage ? Qu'elle pouvait passer des heures à écouter le son de sa voix lorsqu'il réconfortait son fils après un cauchemar ? Que son estomac se nouait à chaque fois qu'une personne rentrait avec un air grave au château de peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? Qu'à chaque détour de couloir, elle espérait apercevoir cet éternel sourire narquois qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle... ?

Les premiers flocons avaient enfin fait leur apparition et les jardins étaient désormais recouverts par une fine couche de poudre blanche qui ne faisait que rehausser leur côté féerique. Noël était arrivé plus vite que la reine ne l'avait espéré et les préparations qui l'avaient précédé n'avaient fait que lui briser encore un peu plus le cœur. Qu'il s'agisse de l'immense sapin qui avait été installé dans la salle de réception ou des décorations qui tapissaient dorénavant les murs, tout faisait remonter chez elle des souvenirs si remplis de joie qu'ils en étaient devenus atrocement douloureux. Le chocolat chaud partagé devant la cheminée une fois la dernière boule en cristal accrochée au sapin, le livre de conte de Noël rangé dans la bibliothèque jusqu'au prochain réveillon une fois Henry endormi, l'émerveillement dans ses yeux lorsqu'il dévalait littéralement l'escalier et découvrait les dizaines de paquets qui l'attendaient au pied de l'arbre...

Assise par terre au coin du feu, Regina posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux tandis que des chants de Noël raisonnaient dans tout le château en provenance de la salle de réception. Malgré les supplications de Blanche et de Tink, la reine avait refusé de s'y rendre préférant ruminer seule son désespoir plutôt que d'avoir à supporter la bonne humeur écœurant de la populace.

« _Silent night, Holy night! Son of God, love's pure light. Radiant beams from Thy holy face, With the dawn of redeeming grace, Jesus Lord at thy birth; Jesus Lord at thy birth_. », les paroles lui glissaient des lèvres dans un murmure étouffé tandis qu'elle se laissait bercer doucement de droite à gauche, sa longue chevelure brune balayant en rythme ses épaules couvertes par son peignoir de soie noire.

Le silence se fit à l'étage inférieur bientôt suivit par un tonnerre d'applaudissements avant que les cloches du château ne se mettent à raisonner dans le silence de la nuit.

« Joyeux Noël Henry... », souffla-t-elle avec un sourire triste et les yeux baignés de larmes tandis que son regard se tournait vers le ciel étoilé.

Alors qu'elle se laissait de nouveau glisser dans l'océan de tristesse qui inondait son cœur, de légers coups furent frappés contre la porte de ses appartements. Regina soupira profondément et laissa son front se poser sur ses genoux remontés sur sa poitrine. Elle serra les dents et pria pour que l'intrus renonce à cette visite non désirée. Après quelques secondes de silence, d'autres coups cette fois plus insistants raisonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Si ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, je vous conseille de retourner d'où vous venez sur le champs ! », menaça-t-elle d'une voix assez forte pour que l'indésirable l'entende à travers la porte.

Pendant une minute, Regina eu l'impression que la menace avait eu l'effet escompté. Elle laissa son regard se poser de nouveau sur le ciel mais le bruit d'une poignée qu'on abaisse lui fit faire volte face. Elle se releva brusquement et fondit sur la porte qui était en train de s'ouvrir, prête à faire payer cet affront à l'importun quel qu'il soit.

Cependant, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un mètre à faire, l'identité de l'intrus fût dévoilée et elle resta figée sur place.

« L'esprit de Noël ne vous rend pas plus aimable à ce que je vois.. votre Majesté... », déclara l'homme avec un large sourire.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais les mots lui manquaient. Il était, à n'en pas douter, la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ce soir. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans le lâcher du regard et elle eut soudainement l'impression de manquer d'air lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer vers elle.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir... », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il la dépassait en prenant soin de lui frôler légèrement l'épaule.

Regina se retourna en le suivant du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée et s'y appuyait nonchalamment. Elle se racla la gorge et secoua discrètement la tête afin de reprendre contenance.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et puis d'abord depuis quand êtes vous revenu ? », l'interrogea-t-elle avec véhémence en réajustant le haut de son peignoir.

« Nous sommes arrivés en début de soirée. Vous l'auriez su plus tôt si vous aviez accepté de venir à la fête... », répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire espiègle.

Regina sentit sa mâchoire se crisper et les muscles de sa nuque se tendre. Il était à peine arrivé que déjà, elle ressentait de nouveau cette envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

« C'est Blanche-neige qui vous envoie ? », s'enquit-elle dédaigneusement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Robin secoua négativement la tête et laissa son regard glisser un instant sur la pièce faiblement éclairée.

« Du tout ! Quoi qu'entre deux verres de lait de poule, il me semble l'avoir entendu dire qu'une fois encore vous brilliez par votre absence. Et au vu du ton employé, ça ne sonnait pas vraiment comme un compliment. », répondit-il nonchalamment en attrapant une des pommes qui décorait le rebord de la cheminée.

Regina fronça les sourcils et leva une main dans sa direction prête à lui ordonner de reposer immédiatement le fruit. En soit elle se fichait complètement de cette pomme. Son arbre était bien assez fertile pour qu'elle ne s'offusque pas de perdre l'un des fruits. Mais voir cet homme, cet impudent voleur se comporter comme si tout lui était permis, comme s'il était chez lui alors même qu'il se trouvait dans ses propres appartements l'agaçait au plus haut point. Cependant avant même qu'un mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, le voleur croqua à pleines dents dans le fruit défendu et la fixa intensément, de ce regard espiègle et charmeur qui la troublait à chaque fois.

Sans surprise, elle sentit son estomac se nouer comme toujours et elle sembla perdre l'usage de la parole. Son regard était totalement bloqué sur les lèvres de l'homme dont la faible lumière du feu se reflétait sur le jus de la pomme qui les humidifiait. Sa gorge se fit sèche et elle eu soudainement l'irrésistible envie d'y goûter. Son champ de vision sembla se rétrécir et la seule chose dont elle était consciente à présent était cette minuscule perle sucrée qui roulait lascivement dans sa barbe juste en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », questionna Robin en se rapprochant d'elle.

La voix de l'homme la fit revenir doucement à la réalité et elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, c'est juste que vous avez... », souffla-t-elle à demi-mots sans quitter la goutte de jus des yeux tout en caressant légèrement sa propre lèvre.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme alors qu'il avançait toujours vers elle. Subjuguée voir presque ensorcelée, la reine ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il envahissait peu à peu son espace personnel. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur du fruit venir chatouiller ses narines qu'elle réalisa à quel point il était proche, bien trop proche. Elle se racla la gorge et fit un pas en arrière. Malheureusement elle sentit rapidement le bas de ses reins heurter la table derrière elle, ce qui lui tira un léger rictus crispé.

« Elle est vraiment délicieuse... vous devriez en goûter un morceau... », déclara-t-il sur un ton qui la fit légèrement frémir alors qu'il lui présentait la pomme déjà entamée.

Regina déglutit difficilement en laissant son regard glisser sur le fruit avant de relever la tête et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Sans ses talons et ses tenues majestueuses, elle se sentait étonnamment vulnérable face à lui. Elle avait cette impression à la fois dérangeante et grisante qu'un seul de ses bras pourrait suffire à l'envelopper entièrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que cette pomme n'est pas empoisonnée ? », dit-elle en s'efforçant de retrouver un semblant d'assurance.

L'homme rit de bon cœur avant de croquer de nouveau dans le fruit.

« Je prends le risque ! Après tout j'ai entendu dire que la seule façon de lever ce genre de malédiction était assez agréable... », rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un léger rire ironique.

« En effet ! Je suis certaine que tout vos hommes se battront pour savoir qui tentera en premier de réveiller le chef grâce à un véritable baiser d'amour. », rallia-t-elle en arquant un sourcil suggestif.

Robin ricana un instant puis son visage sembla retrouver un semblant de sérieux. De nouveau il plongea son regard dans celui de la reine avant de le laisser descendre sur ses lèvres. La reine cessa immédiatement de respirer et les battements de son cœur se firent de plus en plus rapides. Des dizaines de pensées et de sentiments contradictoires prenaient possession de son esprit et de son corps. Sa raison lui criait de mettre immédiatement un terme à ce jeu dangereux et dénué de sens. Cependant, elle était littéralement figée sur place. Son corps entier semblait attendre désespérément le moindre frôlement, la moindre caresse. Alors que le visage de l'homme en face d'elle se rapprochait du sien, centimètres par centimètres, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte. Ses yeux jusqu'alors rivés sur la bouche du voleur se fermèrent peu à peu tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur le rebord de la table derrière elle.

« A la réflexion vous avez raison, il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable... », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille,la faisant sursauter.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, la jeune femme se sentit complètement honteuse. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il allait l'embrasser. Comment avait-elle pu en avoir envie ? Une fois de plus il s'était joué d'elle et elle s'était laissée avoir en beauté ! La colère et la frustration montèrent en elle à l'unisson et elle dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui envoyer la pomme qu'il avait déposée sur la table à côté d'elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?! », aboya-t-elle sèchement.

L'homme resta dos à elle quelques secondes et se passa une main lasse sur la nuque avant de se retourner. Étrangement il n'affichait pas ce sourire victorieux que la reine s'était attendu à voir. Au contraire il semblait troublé.

« Je...j'avais quelque chose à vous donner... », avoua-t-il en plongeant sa main dans l'une de ses poches intérieures.

Regina fronça les sourcils à la fois étonnée et septique.

« Un cadeau de Noël ? », demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

« Pas nécessairement...c'est juste que je l'ai terminé il y a quelque jours...ce n'est pas grand chose mais considérez que c'est ma façon de vous remercier pour avoir sauvé mon fils... », expliqua-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

La reine le fixa quelques secondes puis concéda à le prendre. Elle déplia délicatement le morceau de papier et son cœur loupa un battement. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Comment ? », demanda-t-elle incrédule en relevant ses yeux baignés de larmes vers le voleur.

« Scarlett a une très bonne mémoire visuelle. Elle me l'a décrit et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le dessiner... », expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules légèrement mal à l'aise.

Regina lui adressa un large sourire, profondément touchée, puis reposa son regard sur le portrait de son fils. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs à quelques détails prêts. Du bout des doigts elle caressa le contour de son visage puis serra le parchemin contre son cœur en fermant les yeux.

« Il est parfait... », souffla-t-elle alors que les premières larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Un silence s'installa rapidement bientôt brisé par le bruit des pas du voleur qui s'éloignait en direction de la sortie.

« Attendez ! », lâcha-t-elle en se retournant vers lui tout en essuyant ses larmes.

Robin s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard.

Regina entrouvrit les lèvres mais l'émotion était bien trop forte et aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa gorge. Elle tenta de réfléchir à une façon de le remercier et elle fit apparaître sur la table la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Votre Majesté, vous n'avez pas à... », commença-t-il en secouant négativement la tête.

« J'y tiens ! », le coupa-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Regina s'avança vers la table et y déposa le portrait de son fils avant de se saisir d'un carquois contenant une dizaine de flèche en or.

« Pour m'avoir aidée à reprendre le château... », dit elle en lui tendant le carquois.

« Ou du moins pour m'avoir accompagnée... », rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

Robin lui rendit son sourire et prit le présent qu'elle lui offrait avant de le passer autour de ses épaules.

« Merci... », dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

La reine hocha légèrement la tête puis se retourna pour se diriger vers le parchemin étalé sur la table. De nouveau les larmes inondèrent ses yeux. Même si revoir le visage de son fils lui réchauffait le cœur, elle n'en ressentait pas moins une intense tristesse. Oui elle aurait pu tout donner pour le revoir une seule seconde mais elle aurait aussi voulu le voir grandir. Le voir devenir un homme et vivre sa vie. Elle aurait voulu le voir obtenir son diplôme, faire la connaissance de la femme dont il serait amoureux, le voir devenir père...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Robin n'était pas parti comme elle l'avait cru. Alors qu'un premier sanglot s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter.

« Je suis désolé...je ne pensais pas que cela vous ferait du mal... », s'excusa Robin en désignant le parchemin du regard.

Regina secoua négativement la tête et essuya rageusement ses joues baignées de larmes.

« Non...non...c'était une très bonne idée...c'est très gentil de votre part...c'est juste que... », dit-elle avant d'être interrompue par un nouveau sanglot.

Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux. Elle se sentait terriblement honteuse de se montrer aussi faible devant cet homme.

« Qu'il vous manque... »,termina Robin en posant un doigt sous son menton l'invitant à relever la tête vers lui.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement tandis que ses yeux évitaient soigneusement ceux du voleur pourtant braqués sur elle.

Soudain, la main de Robin se posa sur sa joue et il fit glisser délicatement son pouce afin d'essuyer une larme franchement échappée de sa pupille. Surprise par tant de tendresse, la jeune femme laissa finalement son regard accrocher celui de l'homme. Ce simple contact sembla l'apaiser. La douleur était toujours présente mais elle n'était plus aussi insoutenable. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle cessa de réfléchir. Elle laissa tomber les murs infranchissables qu'elle s'était construit toutes ces années et se laissa guider par son instinct.

Regina fit un pas en avant puis posa ses mains sur le torse du voleur sans rompre le contact visuel. La main de Robin sur sa joue remonta légèrement jusqu'à glisser dans ses cheveux et la reine eu l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle à tout instant. Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, leurs visages se rapprochèrent centimètre par centimètre. Mais cette fois-ci, aucun d'eux ne se déroba. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent légèrement. Une simple caresse. La jeune femme fit remonter sa main lentement jusqu'au creux de sa mâchoire et accentua la pression du baiser. Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût délicieux de la pomme sur ses lèvres et elle en voulut immédiatement plus. L'autre main du voleur agrippa fermement sa hanche et elle sut que l'envie était réciproque. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle entrouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue aller chercher sa partenaire. Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent enfin, Regina ne put retenir un profond gémissement tandis que Robin l'invitait à se coller d'avantage à lui. Aucun d'eux n'aurait certainement pu dire combien de temps ils étaient restés là à étancher la soif qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, leurs langues et leurs lèvres se caressant sensuellement jusqu'à ce que l'air ait complètement déserté leurs poumons.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Front contre front, ils tentaient tous deux de calmer leur respiration anarchique. La reine garda les yeux fermés afin de profiter encore quelques instants de ce moment hors du temps. De ce moment qu'elle s'était imaginé des centaines de fois tout en se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir de telles pensées. Les doigts de Robin dans ses cheveux ne cessaient de s'agiter doucement et elle ne pu contenir un léger sourire face à tant de tendresse. Elle avait l'étrange impression de flotter, d'être de nouveau cette jeune fille insouciante et pleine d'espoir qu'elle pensait disparue à jamais. Lentement elle releva la tête et laissa ses lèvres caresser de nouveau celles de l'homme qui, fidèle à sa réputation de voleur, s'empressa de prendre possession de sa bouche avec ardeur. L'impulsion du baiser la fit perdre l'équilibre et elle recula de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que le creux de ses reins ne rencontre le bord de la table.

La jeune femme étouffa un profond gémissement contre la bouche du voleur et réalisa qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de perdre la tête. Mais dieu que c'était bon de sentir son corps vigoureux s'écraser contre le siens, de sentir ses doigts se crisper sur le fin tissu de soie qui recouvrait sa peau nue, de sentir sa langue glisser lascivement contre la sienne. A bout de souffle Robin mit fin au baiser et fondit immédiatement sur son cou. Regina hoqueta, surprise par tant de passion, mais rejeta instantanément sa tête en arrière afin de lui offrir un meilleur accès.

Alors qu'elle se délectait des sensations provoquées par les caresses enflammées du voleur le long de sa carotide, le regard de la reine se posa sur la pomme posée non loin d'eux. Le fruit défendu...Ils étaient tous les deux en train de le croquer à pleine dent, de le dévorer avec une passion ardente. Au fond d'elle Regina savait que chaque seconde passée dans les bras du voleur, chaque baiser supplémentaire échangé avec lui, ne faisaient que rendre leur relation plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Se lancer dans une liaison avec cet homme c'était comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. C'était prendre une nouvelle fois le risque de souffrir, de s'exposer à la perte et aux désillusions.

« Arrêtez de réfléchir... », lui susurra-t-il soudainement à l'oreille comme s'il avait pu entendre ses pensées.

Le son suave de sa voix la fit frémir et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Si la plupart du temps elle détestait la façon qu'il avait de lire en elle comme s'il la connaissait par cœur, cette fois-ci elle se sentit grisée par l'étrange capacité qu'il avait à la comprendre parfaitement.

La reine accrocha le rebord de la table et s'y hissa doucement avant d'agripper les hanches du voleur et de l'inviter à capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Robin s'exécuta immédiatement et une de ses mains se fraya un chemin jusqu'au nœud qui maintenait le peignoir de la jeune femme en place. Il le défit délicatement puis laissa ses doigts se balader voluptueusement sur les côtes de la reine jusqu'à frôler précieusement sa poitrine.

A cet instant Regina eu l'impression de perdre totalement le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle sentit son dos se cambrer afin de d'accentuer le contact contre la paume de l'homme. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de ce dernier contre sa bouche mais pour une fois elle ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure. Cependant elle s'autorisa à lui mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieure afin de lui rappeler que malgré les réactions incontrôlées de son corps elle restait toujours une adversaire de taille. Robin laissa échapper un gémissement roque avant d'agripper férocement ses hanches afin de la coller encore un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il approfondissait d'avantage le baiser au point de lui dérober le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

« Regina ! », raisonna la voix de Blanche-neige derrière la porte.

Immédiatement Regina rompit le baiser et tenta vainement de repousser le voleur qui emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le siens.

« Chuuut... », murmura-t-il en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

Haletante, la reine resta silencieuse et pria intérieurement pour que la princesse parte au plus vite. Malgré la folie de ce moment partagé avec le voleur, Regina n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'il se termine si vite.

« Regina je sais que tu es là ! Rester seule n'améliora pas les choses...surtout un soir comme celui-là ! Ouvres moi sinon je fais enfoncer la porte !», insista la jeune femme avant de tambouriner contre la porte.

Robin et Regina soupirèrent en même temps.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous vouliez la tuer durant toutes ces années... », plaisanta le voleur à voix basse.

Regina ria légèrement et ferma les yeux afin de profiter encore quelques secondes de ce contact grisant.

« Regina ! », menaça de nouveau la princesse.

« J'arrive ! », s'exclama la reine avec colère alors qu'elle agrippait les mains de Robin qui encadraient toujours son visage afin de le repousser.

Ce dernier se laissa faire mais alors que la jeune femme descendait de la table, Robin encercla sa taille et lui vola un dernier baiser.

« Joyeux Noël... », souffla-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens avec un large sourire avant de se diriger vers une porte dérobée que la reine pensait être la seule à connaître.

Regina se retint d'en faire la remarque et s'empressa de remettre son peignoir en place. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abaisser la poignée la voix du voleur raisonna discrètement derrière elle.

« Majestée... », l'interpella-t-il à voix basse.

La reine fit volte face et l'interrogea du regard.

« Très joli miroir... », souffla-t-il en arquant un sourcil suggestif accompagné par son habituel sourire espiègle .

Regina se figea sur place et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour se justifier mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir. Le voleur lui adressa un clin d'œil empli de malice puis disparu derrière la porte dérobée la laissant à la fois horriblement gênée et terriblement en colère contre cette princesse décidément incapable de garder sa langue dans sa poche.

Cette fois c'était sur, elle allait la tuer !


End file.
